


Come And Get Your Love

by Junebug1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Dimples, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Muscles, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Three things. Three little things were the reason Dean Winchester was lusting after his brother.





	Come And Get Your Love

Dean hadn’t noticed all of these things until recently. But once they were in his mind it was hard to stop noticing and _caring_. Up until a month ago when looking at Sam a few things may come to Deans head. Smart, clumsy, horrible haircut but suddenly his thoughts about his brother had started to fade away like wet paint. It started with three things that led Dean down a dark and twisted path of good intentions.

**#1**

They were at an old diner with a small jukebox in the corner and white and black tiled floors. Sam grabbed a booth ordering a beer and water as soon as he sat down. Dean was ecstatic about finally getting a burger and pie. Sam was leaning against the plush velvet of the booths reading the menu as if he was going to order anything other then rabbit food. Sometimes Dean wondered how long Sam had been on this health kick and if it annoyed Jess as much as it did him. His brother's eyes scanned down the menu until finally, the waitress showed up wearing a classic blue dress and white apron. 

“Greek salad please,” Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes, “I’ll get the Arkansas Cheeseburger, extra cheese please”

He flashed the waitress one of his ‘that apron is gonna be in the backseat of my impala’ smiles. She was cute enough and Dean hadn’t gotten any in a while, not to say he was desperate but he was slightly antsy. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun but her eyes cast downwards with clear exhaustion. Her apron was roughly tied and her smile seemed to be plastered on better then a sculptor could portray. This definitely wasn’t her only job and if Dean had to guess she was a single mother.

Let’s just say Dean didn’t try to typecast himself but he certainly took notice of a certain...class of girl. When he was younger it was all cheerleaders and party girls but now he liked the smirks that crept on experienced women’s faces whenever he tried to make a pass at them. Dean had always enjoyed a good challenge. 

“Fries with that?” She asked wearily though her spirits lifted slightly with Deans open expression.

Dean inspected her face overtly his eyes hooded not trying to hide his approval of her features. Round plump lips and dark coffee eyes. 

“Well,” Dean’s eyes glanced at her name tag, “..._Liz_ with a smile like that how can I say no?” 

And just like Dean predicted Liz chuckled softly and scoffed though the light blush colouring her cheeks and the coldness of her eyes slipping away was a clear giveaway to Dean. 

“Let’s hope you tip better then you flirt”

Dean bit his lip and looked downwards as if he was ashamed at being caught out but really it was all part of the plan.

“Maybe you could give me some lessons?” Dean asked clear implications behind the request.

Liz’s eyebrow quirked and she gave him a once over herself. Dean let her evaluate him as if he didn’t know how this would end.

“Shift ends at five” 

And with that Liz winked and backed away from the table, “Food will be ready shortly boys”

When she was far enough away Sam let out an incredulous huff of disapproval.

“I can’t believe that worked” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders and picked up his beer, “It always does”

He took a long swig while Sam shook his head back and forth as if he was still coming in terms with his brother's bullshit plan of action. 

“Oh don’t be jealous Sammy one day you’ll learn the way into a women's..." Dean paused and winked, "...heart" 

The bitch face Dean received was completely hostile. Dean snickered already used to Sams mood swings. Liz came back to the table a short while later holding a mouth-watering cheeseburger and a plate of lettuce. 

“Here you go sugar” she addressed Dean.

Sam hid a grimace as he stabbed his shitty food with a fork and shoved it into his mouth. 

“Anything else?” Liz asked clasping her hands together.

Dean scanned his eyes over her curvy figure and bit his lip, “Dear god, _yes_”

Liz took her finger and hooked it under Deans' chin lifting it to meet her face, “I don’t think you could handle that sweetie”

Dean licked over his bottom lip suggestively and watched Liz’s hips swing provocatively as she walked away.

“See you at five” Dean called to her.

Liz glanced over her shoulder and winked.

“So let me guess,” Sam said, “I’m gonna do all the research again while you get your rocks off with ‘I Love Lucy’ over there?”

Deans face scrunched up, “Dude you gotta get better references I don’t speak ‘geek who spends Friday’s alone’”

Sam narrowed his eyes, “I spend my Friday’s with you jerk”

“Bitch” Slipped from Deans mouth like secondhand nature.

“And not always true, pretty sure last Friday you spent it getting chased around by three clowns” Dean smirked and bit into his burger grease dripping down his chin, “should have asked for a threesome”

Sam rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling unable to deal with his brother.

“_Anyways_ it’ll be another case that I do all the work for and yet somehow you get all the credit when you come in at the last second with your lighter”

“Hey, brains,” Dean said pointing at Sam then at himself “Brawn”

“Besides this case is a no brainer, just werewolves” Dean waved it off.

“Well maybe if you helped me we would be out of this town faster”

Dean smiled condescendingly, “Listen I’ll be back in no time ok? Then we can cuddle Sammy”

Sam's face attempted to stay stiff but he couldn’t help a small smile from forming on his lips, “Shut up”

“No, really I’ll even let you be big spoon this time!”

Sam shoved him but his smile grew even wider making his dimples pop out, “I said shut up!”

Dean smirked and was about to drop his gaze to his cheeseburger but something made him hold his stare at Sams dimples protruding. They made Dean feel fuzzy like a pop can all shook up. His smile lit up the entire table always wide and bright with those stupidly endearing dimples. Ever since Sam was a kid girls and parents would always point them out and Dean had never really understood the appeal. They were concave holes in his face, not signs he was Jesus reincarnated but now that he took a moment to see them, _really_ see them Dean felt different. Weird, different. The emotion could only be described as adoration and Dean had never associated that feeling to his brother.

“Dude?” 

Dean's focus snapped up to his brother's eyes which held loads of curiosity. Realizing he had zoned out Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly finally getting back to his food. And there were the dimples again as Sam smiled at his brother's strangeness.

Dean glimpsed back at Liz who was talking to another waitress about something, perhaps about Dean. When she caught Dean's eye she smiled happily and he returned it. But it didn’t feel the same. Why was Sams smile more intoxicating? More...just more something. Dean just couldn’t place his finger on it.

**#2**

Dean chewed on his lip another early morning with another vampire case. They were losing leads quick not to mention the police were on their tail again because of a grave robbing incident a state back. They were becoming quite infamous which Dean enjoyed except for having to ditch their fake ids and get new ones so they wouldn’t be tracked. Now Dean was racking the security cams of a local bar that had a couple ‘disturbances’. Sam had just gotten back from his run and was now using up all the hot water leaving Dean to suffer through finding the nest of vamps. He groaned exaggeratedly and shut the laptop feeling his brain melt out through his ears.

“No luck?” 

Sams's voice snapped him out of his self-pity and Dean didn’t even hear the water turn off in his adversity. Dean whirled around in the chair a long drawn out groan falling from his mouth.

“No, surprisingly. You'd think that a bunch of blood-sucking—"

  
The rest of Deans words cut off in his throat as he saw his brother. Sure he’s seen Sam shirtless many, many times before. More then he hoped to recall actually but that weird feeling fluttered back into his chest again just like it had at the diner. His workout regime was certainly acting in his favour seeing as he was muscular _everywhere_. His biceps bulged out and his abs were toned and strong. Deans throat was as dry as the Sahara and no matter what he couldn’t stop tracking his eyes down Sams V-line until it disappeared into his boxers. Sams height made it so Deans eye-line was directed towards his chest which made it extremely hard to push his attention elsewhere. As strange and foreign emotions pulsed through him, Dean stared at Sams strong veiny hands placed on his hips in a girlish pose that normally Dean would make fun of. 

“What? Dean?” Sams words galloped through him striking him at lightning speed.

Dean cleared his throat super sure his voice was probably raspy from his throat closing in on itself.

“Nothing sorry just lost my train of thought”

Worst excuse ever. But Deans brain was resembling melted wax so he was a little proud of getting anything out.

Sam furrowed his brows and gave Dean a pointed look but otherwise didn’t mention his strange behaviour. Dean coughed distractedly and turned around trying to calm his breathing. Why was his heart jittery and his palms moist? Adoration was turning into...into infatuation. Sick sick attraction. Dean swallowed it all, the way his blood was pumping and his legs were tensing from how hard he was clenching. This was his brother, nothing had changed. So why was Dean?

**#3**

Today was a good day Dean could feel it. Yesterday they had killed a pack of shapeshifters that decided to team up in a last-ditch effort to protect their...race from extinction? He still didn't really understand honestly. Anyhow clearly it didn’t end up working out thanks to the Winchester’s. So Dean woke up today later then usual and surprisingly so did Sam if the sounds of stretching from the bed next to him said anything. They both had decided to sleep in as a simple reward for a job well done. There weren’t many pleasures in hunting so sometimes you had to make your own. Dean yawned loudly and he heard Sam chuckle lowly.

“Coffee?”

Dean's skin tingled randomly and he ignored it. Today _was_ going to be a good day and not be disrupted by weeks of unusual thoughts.

He ran a lazy hand through his hair to clean it up and sat up slowly trying to stay in the heat the covers provided, "Definitely”

Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes as he listened to the whirring of the coffee machine. Even the light filtering through the curtains wasn’t as harsh as usual. Everything just felt good today and those days were far from regular for them so they basked in the simple ease of the morning. When Dean finally took away his hand his vision focused on his brother sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for the coffee. Deans eyes widened at Sams hair which was piled on top of his head like a toddler assembling legos. No strand seemed to be cooperating and it made Dean feel a light flutter of laughter tug at his throat. It oddly made him feel reassured seeing as Sam always tried so hard to appear put together even though it never fooled Dean. 

Sam wearily stretched his back out and lied down slowly on top of the covers still feeling the effects of sleep. Dean watched Sam spread out with a peaceful expression on his face. His golden skin was glowing due to the sunshine spreading in from the window and it made him almost look angelic. Dean snorted, that term was ruined for them. Randomly Deans eyes flickered to his lips and gazed at their redness as if he had just sucked on a cherry popsicle. Why was he so goddamn hot?

Dean gasped internally. No no no no shit shit shit. Sure thinking, objectively, of course, his brother was attractive wasn’t horrible. But...hot? As in attracted _to_ his brother? That’s a Maury episode just waiting to happen. 

“What?”

Sam's voice was rough like it was scraped against sandpaper. The sound resonated in Deans ears and made him shiver unwillingly. Shit, there it was again. Hard to ignore the physical truth sometimes. 

“Huh?” Dean dumbly asked.

Sam smiled with his eyes still shut, “I can feel you staring”

“Oh well, I’m just...thinking”

Apparently, Deans bullshit excuses had finally come to fruition. 

Sam’s eyes flew open and he sat up, “oh you are so full of shit”

Dean’s eyes widened in protest as he felt the air leave his chest.

“What?”

“You’ve been acting weird for _weeks_ now Dean and I have yet to figure out why but trust me I will” Sam promised.

Dean chuckled attempting to sound and look nonchalant, “Alright Sammy”

In his head, Dean was puking at the thought of Sam figuring out what was going on. On the other hand, Sams gritty voice was making his skin prickle. He never noticed how much he liked seeing Sams morning self. He usually doesn’t because of Sams workouts. It was...nice to say the least. And after Sam passed him a cup of coffee taking a sip himself all Dean could think about was tasting the sweet liquid on Sam's lips.

**NOW**

It was all Dean could think about. His dimples, abs, hands, morning hair, morning _voice_. It was a never-ending list because Dean was with him. All. The. Time. So new things were popping up every day and suddenly Dean was questioning if they should share rooms anymore because Sam took too many damn showers. Once there were no towels left so Sam just walked out without shorts on. Dean didn’t see much but what he did see made him quite possibly rethink the last twenty years of his life. 

But there was still one question left; why now? Where were these thoughts coming from? At first, Dean believed he was cursed maybe even possessed but he didn’t want to physically hurt Sam. Or god forbid sexually hurt him. He just liked seeing Sams dopey smile when he thought he was being clever and sometimes he couldn’t help staring when the light caught Sams eyes making them a concoction of blue and green. Dean knew it was still wrong but he didn’t know how to stop or ask for help. Hell, you can’t exactly call up an old pal with an incest related issue. So even though Sam kept giving him strange pensive looks Dean pretended he was just tired or bored or not paying attention. And apart from that one day, Dean calls the 'Shower Incident' Sam would look down at his laptop or coffee or the steering wheel and say nothing. Not a goddamn thing. Well, until today.

“Dean, stop”

Dean turned his head as it had been currently watching a raindrop cascade down the window rather than looking at his annoyed brother. Sam frowned and it was such a typical ‘baby pout’ smile that Sam had that it almost made Dean laugh. Suddenly Sam was checking the mirror and slamming on the brakes swerving the car over to the shoulder of the road.

“What the hell Sam?”

Sam’s eyes enlarged and he laughed incredulously, “What the hell with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? And it’s not cause you’re tired”

Dean nibbled his lip unable to make eye contact with Sam. How could he possibly tell his brother this? No, he had to take it to the grave.

“Really Sam it’s been a stressful month and I haven’t been sleeping. Quit acting like I’ve been sniffing glue behind your back”

Sam gripped the wheel tighter, “Dean please I know it has to do with me”

Dean flinched at the knowing words and swiftly his eyes turned dark and sullen.

“I can’t” Dean confessed.

Sam hit the steering wheel in frustration, “Why? Why can't you just say it? Is-is it something I’ve done? Are you mad at me?”

“No! Sam....no” Dean sighed, “it’s been a really fucked up month ok?”

Sam inspected Deans face for a moment and then let out a sigh of his own closing his eyes.

“Fucked up like...you can’t stop thinking about me?”

Dean paused and his breath caught in his throat. He swallowed harshly watching Sams eyes slowly open again. He couldn’t speak because it was so spot on and how could Sam have known? And why wasn’t he pushing Dean away in disgust?

“Like... your mind has just been overrun by these thoughts and you don’t understand how you could possibly feel that way about-“ Sam took a deep breath in, “about your brother?”

“Sam-“

“It’s not always about you Dean,” Sam interrupted which left Dean reeling in even more confusion.

Sam narrowed his eyes but it didn't feel like it was in anger.

“Haven’t the same things affected us our entire lives? Our problems aren’t our own there shared Dean...and always will be”

Oh. Oh...shit.

“Wait, you mean....you too?” Dean questioned hoping Sam wasn’t lying or maybe praying that he was.

Sam didn’t say another word seeming as tongue-tied as Dean so he just nodded. Then it was silent except for the raindrops lightly hitting the car and the soft breathing of the two boys. Dean couldn’t believe this at the same time Dean was questioning his feelings about Sam his brother was as well? If Dean trusted the concept of fate he would almost call it that. But they couldn’t do _this_. It was still wrong and since Dean was older he was supposed to protect Sam in a _brotherly_ way. No matter how irrefutable Deans feelings about Sam were. 

“We,” Dean said breaking through the wall of silence, “We can’t Sam you know that”

Sam chuckled but there was no humour within it, “Why? Because it’s not _normal_? Dean, I think I’ve been looking for normal long enough to know it doesn’t exist for us. And never will.”

“This is _us_ you’re talking about Sam. We are fucked up in more ways then I can count but we’ve never crossed this line”

Sam loosened his grip on the steering wheel and slouched forward-looking exhausted just from the conversation.

“Nothing has broken us before. Not Lucifer or demon blood or anything!” Sam looked over at him pure honesty and promise glistening in his eyes, “and I don’t think this will”

Dean’s gaze flickered back and forth between his eyes. This was...so fucking messed up. But Sam...damn him...had a point. And at this instant Dean was desperately clinging on to his weak arguments while at the same time wanting to jump off this metaphorical cliff with Sam.

“You really think we can come back from this?” Dean questioned.

Sams concentration stayed persistent on Dean watching his mouth instead of his face.

“I do”

Dean stared him down hoping his confidence would fade but it never did. Sam was sure of this and he was damn stubborn so Dean knew to change his mind was almost impossible. And hell, he had been having these thoughts every day for _weeks_ so fuck trying to change Sams mind.

“Then get in the back” Deans voice was gritty.

Sam searched Dean looking for false implications of what he was hearing but seeing as there was none in Deans stoney eyes he quickly undid his seat belt. Dean followed rapidly after him watching his brother's lanky body roll into the back with little stride. Without hesitation as if they had been doing it for years Sams mouth connected to Deans and perhaps it was from the pure desire dancing in the air. Dean was right though he could taste the mornings coffee on Sam's lips as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Pants off” Dean requested and Sam seemed happy to comply.

“By the way how did you find out?” Dean asked trying to keep himself distracted as Sam was now in his tight underwear.

Sam smirked and pushed Deans chest down into the seat as he straddled his bare legs.

“You were drunk coming home from the bar and I was still researching” Sam started undoing his shirt slowly toying with each button seductively.

Deans eyes followed Sams fingers as he continued speaking, “You collapsed on your bed and was mumbling about secrets and how sorry you were until you fell asleep”

Once Sams shirt was fully unbuttoned Dean drank in Sam’s bare chest which was as muscular as it had been a few weeks ago making Deans mouth water. He put his hands on Sams sides and squeezed the soft honey tanned skin using his actions to how his appreciation.

“Assuming it was just drunken babble I didn’t think much of it but after you had fallen asleep you...began rubbing up against the sheets” Sam began rutting against Dean almost as if in demonstration, “Now of course since I was already aware of my feelings for you I became quite conflicted at witnessing that”

Dean moaned which faded into a laugh, “You perv! You totally watched me get off”

Sam blushes despite himself but simpered, “Oh, totally”

“Your body was writhing on the bed and you began to mumble. Again, I was completely distracted by your small moans until something else came out of your mouth”

Dean groaned the pleasure of Sam on top of him making him question how Sam was continuing to talk, “_Fuckkk_ what did?”

Sam leaned down closer to Deans face and bit at his ear a filthy moan pouring from his mouth, “_My_ name” 

Dean growled at that, fuck he had given himself away in his sleep? He had woken up that morning having the memories of his dream flood back into his mind but he promised himself he wouldn’t get off it didn't feel right. While Sam had probably been touching himself to Dean all along meaning he could’ve just crept into his bed and...damn. 

“Get off,” Dean said.

Sam leered, “Trying too”

Dean whacked him and Sam slid off of him both of them now hard. Dean licked his lips recalling flashes of thoughts he had about this moment but this wasn’t just some random chick this was Sam. He had to remember that. Dean pulled his knees up onto the seat and dragged Sam legs so they rested beside his knees. Sam gave him a curious look until he saw Dean pull his face down towards Sams crotch. Sam's eyes widened exponentially as if he couldn’t believe the sight he was seeing.

“Have you ever...?” Sam inquired innocently.

Dean smirked flashing his teeth, “I didn’t need to go to college to experiment Sammy”

Sam rolled his eyes but his nervous and surprised demeanour didn’t change.

“Too much?” Dean thoughtfully asked.

Sam exhaled a long breath but shook his head, “No I’m just trying to keep it together”

Dean raised an eyebrow until it suddenly clicked and a slow smirk formed on his face, “Oh Sammy”

Sam smiled and looked up at the ceiling of the car, “Shut up asshole”

Dean grinned and began kissing down Sams thighs biting into the supple flesh. Eventually, Dean began to tug down Sams boxers feeling slightly weird that he was about to see his brothers dick but disgustingly enough that just made it hotter. Slowly Dean stripped off Sams boxers revealing Sams large hard dick precum forming at the top. Dean moaned internally the sight in front of him making his dick throb with arousal. He delayed just for a moment to consider talking himself out of sucking his little brother's dick but the vision of Sam biting his lip and breathing heavily was enough to tell him to suck it up...literally.

Dean licked a stripe up the side of his dick hot air hitting it which made it twitch. Dean circled his tongue along the tip and then sucked it into his mouth continuing his tongue motions. Sam moaned in deep pleasure bucking his hips up lightly searching for more. Sam's hands were gripping tightly into the leather seat making his muscles strain and pop out. The complete sight of Sam with his shirt draped over his sides showcasing his straining abs made Dean moan causing a shiver to run through Sam. Of course, Sam immediately noticed what Dean was looking at the observant son of a bitch.

A broad smile cast upon Sams face as he connected the dots, “Dean...do you have a thing for my muscles?”

Dean swiftly came up almost knocking his head against the roof of the car.

“W-What no!”

The defiance was too quick for Sam to determine truthful. He let out a loud laugh which caused a blush to spread on Deans cheeks.

“Oh my god! That’s why you look at me so strangely after I come out of the shower!”

Dean gulped and looked away trying to not give Sam what he wants. Until Sam's voice dropped into a lower octave.

“What is it about them, Dean?”

Deans body formed goosebumps again at the raspy sensuality of his voice still he didn’t say anything. Abruptly Sam pinned Dean between his knees and flipped them over so he was on the bottom Dean squeaked with fear and arousal.

“Is it cause they make me strong?” Sam whispered hotly, “Strong enough to pin you down and have my way with you?” 

Dean shuddered and bit back a moan feeling sparks of lust hit him as Sam held down his wrists.

Sam’s teeth glimmered in the light of the car, “Oh that’s it, isn’t it? You’ve never been overpowered before. Well, what about this Dean?”

Sam began biting softly into Dean's neck making mewls fall out of Deans mouth as his teeth played with the sensitive skin.

“What if I backed you up against a wall and fucked you there holding you up with my arms as you wrapped your hips around my waist? Would you like that?”

Dean finally groaned nodding his head slightly. He was losing his wits as more and more dirty words started to pour from Sam’s throat. Sam started to lift Deans shirt just enough to have access to his nipples. He licked over each one and then bit down gently giving them the same treatment he was giving Deans neck.

“Fuck Sam” 

“I’m so hard for you Dean” Sam purred scraping his teeth over the hard ridges of Deans chest, “Been wanting this for so long”

“Take it” Dean breathed out, “Anything you want just...take it”

With that sentiment, Sam let go of Deans wrists, unbuttoned Deans jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear. Deans dick was throbbing with desire shaded red and purple from waiting for so long. Sam placed one hand on Deans chest and pushed down to keep him there. He stroked himself making more precum spurt out of the top Sam gathered it all on his palm and suddenly took both of their dicks in his hand. The feeling of Sam’s hard length against Deans was overwhelming and stars were starting to burst in Deans eyes. Once Sam started stroking it was game over, all Dean was invested in was Sam's hand and dick moving up and down against his. But more importantly, was Sams lips which Dean still found himself guided towards ever since that day in the bedroom. 

“Sam” Dean breathlessly said.

Sams eyes had fallen shut as he lost himself in pleasure but snapped open at the sound of Deans voice, “Yeah?”

Dean could have said so many words. Told him how good he looked or how he thought this might be weird but how it felt so fucking good and right. He could’ve. But he found an easier way to express himself. He pulled Sam in with such velocity Dean thought he might injure him but somehow Dean managed to capture Sam lips with no problems. This had to be the best part no matter how good Sams hand feels or abs look Dean will never feel any more connected to Sam then this. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they both drew close pure adrenaline coursing through their chests. They explored each other like strangers meeting for the first time Deans hands trailing from his hair to his neck just wanting whatever he could get. 

“Dean” Sam moaned disconnecting from the kiss, “I’m gonna- _fuck_ -I’m gonna come”

“Me too” Dean replied letting his head hit against the window as he bucked his hips up roughly into Sam's hand.

When Sam exploded Dean felt his cock pulsing against his sending shocks of pleasure racing down Deans spine leading to his own finish. Their breaths tangled as they rode out their highs together Dean clutching on Sam's arm. Finally, the air in the car seemed a bit more breathable apart from the musky scent that only comes from sex filling the air. Sam's head was hanging loosely as he tucked himself back into his boxers. His hair was sweaty but still had a girly perfume smell from the shampoo he used. Dean breathed it in the familiarity of green apples relaxing him. And then Sam looked up and fuck there they were. Those goddamn dimples. Dean smiled in return knowing it wouldn’t nearly be as adorable as Sams with his cute and fucking stupid dimples. 

“Fuck your dimples man,” Dean said poking one of them with soft toughness.

Sam laughed not expecting that, “What?”

“Those dumb things are the reason I’m here in the back of the Impala wanting to kiss you again dork” Dean glances down Sams body, “Well those and two other things”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “And what are those?”

Dean traced one finger down Sam's chest looking at Sam with sultry eyes. Sam just chuckled again, “Right. Ok what about the other”

“Your morning hair” Dean paused “and voice too honestly”

Sams smile was soft at the revelation and he stared into his brother's eyes with unbroken intensity. The ambiance of rain falling and trees blowing in the wind making it even more powerful.

“Green eyes, cologne, hands”

Dean perked up raising an eyebrow of his own, “What?”

Sam grinned and got off of Dean buttoning back up his shirt though Dean would have much preferred if it just stayed off.

“What you think you’re the only one with reasons?”

Deans mouth gaped and he smacked Sam on the ass making him stop attempting to get back into the front seat.

“My hands?” Dean asked.

Sam let his eyes fall to Dean's hand still on his arm, “Yeah, every time I saw you cleaning guns or working on your car just made me think about you rubbing your hands all over my body driving me crazy...”

Sam's eyes had grown darker again and Dean's breath was laboured from the suffocating look in Sam's eyes. Still again Sam tried leaving only to find Dean pulling him back down by the tail end of his shirt. Sam threw Dean an annoyed glance but stopped when he saw the unadulterated lust circling in his eyes.

“You really think I’m done with you?”


End file.
